


Twisted Kinships

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Series: Conflicting At Best [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, hell yeah, y'all ready for some dark leia fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: yeah i guess this is a fucking legit series now i dont know how we got here either





	Twisted Kinships

Vader was the one to escort her to her cell this time, just him. It should have scared her, but she convinced herself that she was more terrifying than he ever could be.

She wasn't exactly wrong. 

Leia was in full control of herself, she had always prided herself in such a thing. Her face was always as composed as the queens who wore masks of makeup. Now, though her face remained composed, the rest of her was buzzing, burning even. Control was, and always had been, something very dear to her. Something she kept close to her center, and only relinquished very rarely.

"I suppose you'll have to take extra precautions with my execution now..." she muttered, tugging at her cuffs and feeling as though she could tear them apart if she felt so inclined. Vader remained silent, save for his breathing, as they walked back to her cell. She glanced to him on the off-chance that his mask visage would reveal anything of his intentions. "Wouldn't do you well to have the man holding your leash collapse again, you might choke on his grip..." she added, staring at him for a long while before looking off once more. Once her eyes cast off somewhere else, the very air seemed to change, and they came upon her cell. 

"Your execution will be postponed until a later date." he announced as her door slid open.

"And my planet?" she asked, tone even, though she felt ill at the thought.

"You won't live to see its destruction." he replied coolly, the door closing as he stepped back, leaving her there alone and perplexed.

~~~

The next time her cell door opens, a false trooper awaits her with sandy hair and a naive smile. She welcomes her rescuers with snark, but an underlying appreciation still. The desert boy is surrounded by the same strange buzzing feeling as her captor was, though it felt almost impossibly brighter. He makes her smile, though she's sure he has that effect on most people. The smuggler is cocky and arrogant, and though she could do without his particular brand of snark while they're trying to escape, it's a much needed change from her more recent chosen companions. 

~~~

They escape.

It's amazing and crazing and both Leia and the desert boy are bleeding.

It's nothing major, a blaster shot. Leia locked eyes with a trouper through his mask as he shot, and at that moment thought strangely of her captor, and shoved Luke to the side. Once safely away from the Empire, they'd both laugh crazily at their mirrored scars, upper arm, shallow things. They both left a trail of blood from the halls of The Destroyer to the seats of The Falcon, but neither cared. They patched each other up carefully, Han glancing back every so often.

~~~

It's actually Governor Tarkin who first thinks to take samples. He does it himself, reviewing the holos to be sure of the sources of his samples before marking them and sending them off to be tested against the imperial genetic database. His throat is still sore when he gets word of his samples, and he's still unable to speak properly when he summons Lord Vader to reveal the results. Instead, he simply pushes the files across the table, printed on flimsy, to him and sits back. Lord Vader scans them before setting them almost gently back on the table. Tarkin sips at something that reeks and grimaces.

"We must see The Emperor..." Vader nearly mutters, and Tarkin nods in agreement.

Vader turns and almost out of the room before he hears Tarkin begin to rasp something. "Lord Vader...send for Admiral Daala as well..." he commands, his voice hoarse and rough. Vader continues out the door, not bothering to nod or respond, Tarkin merely sips at his drink.


End file.
